The present invention generally relates to steer-by-wire systems and, more specifically, to steer-by-wire systems that generate steering feedback to the driver of the vehicle.
In conventional steering systems for a vehicle, such as manual or power steering systems, the steering wheel is mechanically coupled to the road wheels by a particular mechanism, such as a rack and pinion subsystem. These systems have inherent shortcomings, such as the complexity and weight of the mechanical coupling between the steering wheel and the road wheels, and the limited tunability of steering feedback. Although various steer-by-wire systems, which omit the mechanical coupling between the steering wheel and the road wheels, are known in the art, none of these systems specifically address steering feedback.
Steering feedback is an expected attribute of a vehicle, based on the existence of steering feedback in every vehicle using a conventional mechanical coupling between the steering wheel and the road wheels. The absence of steering feedback is most readily apparent during the use of a car racing video game. In these situations, the steering wheel may be spun to the left or the right without any resistance. The lack of steering feedback gives the driver of the vehicle a sense of disconnection with the road, which is typically a negative attribute. For this reason, there is a need in the automotive art, if not other arts, for a steer-by-wire system that generates steering feedback to the driver of the vehicle.